jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Steiner Modding Group
Die Steiner Modding Group ist ein Modding-Team aus Deutschland, welches seit Februar 2006 an Modifikationen für das Star-Wars Computerspiel Empire at War und dem zugehörigen Erweiterungspack arbeitet. Entgegen anderen Modding-Szenen hat man sich durch Beständigkeit und guten Support ausgezeichnet. So stellt man etwa einen Live-Support zur Verfügung. Innerhalb der gesamten Empire at War-Community konnten sich die Modifikationen der SMG stets einen guten Namen machen. Team Im Laufe der jahrelangen Entwicklung lässt es sich nicht von einem Team sprechen, sondern bestimmten Gruppen, die zu bestimmten Zeiten sehr viel für die Gesamtprojekte taten. Dabei veränderte sich das bestehende Team fortlaufend, da alte Projektmitarbeiter gingen und neue hinzustießen. Zu bestimmten Zeiten war es jedoch auch so, dass man einen Stillstand hatte, da bestimmtes Know-How nicht verfügbar war, um weiterzuarbeiten. Der Benutzerstab bildete als Spitze einen oder mehrere Anführer, dazu Entwickler, Texter und letztlich den Support. Zudem gibt es noch Modeller, Skinner und Levelgestalter. Für eine ausführlichere Liste siehe weiter unter Abschnitt Weblinks. Entwicklungsgeschichte Empire at War Nachdem sich LucasArts, nach den Videospielen Rebellion und Force Commander, dazu entschloss ein Spiel bei Petroglyph Games in Entwicklung zu geben, welches innerhalb des Star Wars-Universums Raum- und Bodenschlachten realistisch darstellen sollte, erweckten sie große Vorfreude auf das Spiel. Nach Erscheinen des Spiels gab es, wie so oft bei Konsumgütern, auch enttäuschte Gesichter. Die Erwartungshaltung bestimmter Personen Rebellion und Force Commander sinnvoll zu verbinden, konnte durch das Spiel nicht erfüllt werden. Unter Leitung von Steiner wurden rasch Freiwillige gefunden, die sich organisierten und versuchten das Spiel ihren Wünschen anzupassen. Zuvor hatte man schon mit dem Namen innerhalb der Community auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, als man für die Demoversion des Spiels zusätzliche Einheiten verfügbar machte. Herbeigesehnte Features in Empire at War waren ein komplexes Diplomatie-, Sabotage-, Ressourcengewinnungs- und Einheitenbausystem. Kurzum wünschte man sich ein grafisch deutlich aufgewertetes, sich auf dem aktuellen Stand der Technik bewegendes Rebellion, mit zusätzlichen Funktionen bezüglich Bodenkämpfen und neuartigen Ideen. Empire at War ist dagegen ein sehr einfaches, gradliniges Spiel geworden, was kaum ältere Spieler überzeugen konnte. Innerhalb der gesamten Empire at War Community machten allgemein Modifikationen schnell von sich aufmerksam. Bei der Steiner Modding Group spezialisierte man sich auf zwei Projekte: Steiners Advanced Units Mod (kurz SAU) und Awakening of the Rebellion (kurz AotR). Der Schwerpunkt der SAU-Modifikation für Empire at War lag daran, viele neue Raum- und Bodeneinheiten zum Hauptspiel hinzuzufügen und sie gleichzeitig so zu balancen, dass ein möglichst realistischer Kampf entsteht. Da man bei dem Projekt AotR auf viele Probleme (Hardcode) stieß, musste man sich Stück für Stück weg von der Hauptidee zu alternativen Ideen orientieren. Innerhalb des arbeitenden Teams löste sich eine Person ab, welche versuchte das alte Rebellion 1 zu 1 zu kopieren, der Stamm aber blieb und auch der zentrale Bezug der Modifikation auf Rebellion. Um Details über Fahrzeuge, Raumschiffe, Personen und der allgemeinen Geschichte zu erhalten, griff man maßgeblich auf die Jedipedia als auch Wookieepedia zurück, um möglichst nah an den Büchern zu bleiben. Modding-Tools waren wenig bis gar nicht vorhanden, sodass man sie kurzerhand neben den Hauptprojekten selbst programmierte, um bei den Projekten voran zu kommen. Die Modifikationen wurden durch Einheitenvielfalt, Balancing und generell seriöser und handfester Arbeit bei Moddingportalen stets gut bewertet und machten weitreichenden Umlauf. Im Laufe der Zeit konnte man feststellen, dass die SMG-Community gleichzeitig auch einen Großteil der gesamten Empire at War Community darstellte. Die Community war wie auch die Resonanz der Projekte groß. AotR 1.1 wurde u.a. Mod des Jahres 2006 in den Computerspielzeitschriften PCGames und PCaction. Empire at War - Forces of Corruption Nachdem das offizielle Addon Empire at War - Forces of Corruption dem Hauptspiel folgte, wurden unter anderem mit dem Zann-Konsortium und den auf Schiffe bewegenden Superlasern neue Möglichkeiten geschaffen. Man präsentierte nach einiger Zeit eine weitere, umfassendere SAU-Modifikation. Im Hintergrund wurde stattdessen an dem sich zu einem Mammut-Projekt entwickelndem „AotR 2.0 - The Final Battle“ gearbeitet. Da auch seitens des offiziellen Spiels massiv das Balancing durch das Zann-Konsortium gestört wurde, und die K.I. des Hauptspiels nicht sauber auf bestimmte Faktoren reagiert hat, stellte sich das neue Projekt einen massiven Umbau der K.I. und des Spielsystems zum Ziel. Bei der Veröffentlichung der Version 2.00 wurden im großen Umfang neue Raumschiffe, Gebäude, Bodeneinheiten (darunter atmosphärentaugliche Raumschiffe) hinzugefügt und ein einzigartiges Event-System geschaffen. So sind Erfindungen, das Erscheinen von Helden, eintretende Schlachten (Handlung der K.I.) an bestimmte Events gekoppelt, welche wiederum die Chronologie der Star-Wars Geschichte nacherzählen. So setzt AotR 2.00 nach der Schlacht von Yavin ein. Demnach sieht ein Rebellen-Spieler sich zeitnah damit auseinandergesetzt, die Todesschwadron auf Hoth vorzufinden, ein Imperialer dagegen muss die Ressourcen für den Zweiten Todesstern herbeischaffen oder der Imperator persönlich exekutiert einen seiner kontrollierbaren Helden, womit dieser aus dem Spiel verschwindet. Außerdem wurde die Galaxis neu geordnet und in passende Systeme eingeteilt, sowie die Anzahl der Planeten erhöht und je nach Kampagnengröße angepasst. Letztlich gewinnt das Spiel fortlaufend neue Spannung. Hat man beispielsweise das Galaktische Imperium besiegt, zerfällt es in die Restimperien und aus der Rebellion wird die Neue Republik. Die gesamte Geschichte wird dabei mittels Audio, Video und Text unterstützt. Es sind sowohl cinematische Videos vorhanden als auch geschnittene Szenen. So hat das Coden einzelner Events bis zu 6 Wochen gedauert, was lediglich mehrere Minuten Spielzeit ausmacht. Nachdem man bestehende Bugs bis zur Version 2.04 hin herauspatchte und auch mit Version 2.05 gegen Ende des Jahres 2008 eine eigenständige überarbeite Version schuf, entwarf man in den nächsten etwa eineinhalb Jahren AotR 2.5. Lagen noch in 2.00-2.04 und 2.05 der Hauptaugenmerk auf den Story Events und dem System dahinter, so war in 2.50 das K.I. konforme Balancing und die Spielintelligenz der K.I. der zentrale Punkt. Der Gefechtsmodus wurde zudem überarbeitet, welches nun auch ein Werfsystem beinhaltet, was zudem auch die K.I. beherrscht. In AotR 2.05 entwickelte man ein Abrisssystem für Raumgebäude, welches es vorher seitens des Spieles nicht gab. Doch war dieses nicht mehr mit dem bereits überarbeiteten Tech-System der 2.0 Reihe kompatibel. So waren stets mit neuen Features gleich mehrere Baustellen aufgerissen worden. Mittels Modinstallationsroutine wurde automatisch der richtige Installationspfad gefunden, und zudem eine Kompatibilität mit allen Windowsversionen, auch der Win 7 Vorabversion, geschaffen. Festzuhalten ist, dass die Galaxie nun komplett sichtbar ist. Dadurch wurde die Möglichkeit der Korruption angepasst, weil insgesamt so genannte Raids, der Einsatz von Kopfgeldjägern oder der Korruption wesentlich mächtiger wurden. Während die Black Sun in Version 2.05 noch nicht spielbar ist, ist sie es in 2.5. In 2.50 wurde zudem eine kleine Galaktische Eroberung mit 61 Planeten eingefügt, da schwächere PCs mit den 92 Planeten Probleme hatten, dennoch wurde auf die Verfügbarkeit der Story-Events wert gelegt. Durch die komplett neue K.I. Struktur wird auch das Hauptspiel verändert, sodass andere Mods nicht mehr ordnungsgemäß funktionieren. So gibt es nun die Möglichkeit die K.I. mittels Batch zu aktivieren oder deaktivieren. Die finale Version von AotR 2.50 wurde am 16. Januar 2010 veröffentlicht. Modifikationen Steiners Advanced Units Mod Steiners Advanced Units Mod war die erste und insgesamt kleinere Modifikation der SMG. Hierbei wurde das eigentliche Spielprinzip beibehalten, jedoch durch ausgetauschte Einheitenmodelle optisch verbessert und durch zahlreiche Einheiten ergänzt. Damit auch weiterhin ein ausgeglichenes Spielen möglich war, wurde viel Zeit in das Balancing gesteckt. Neuartig war auch die Möglichkeit epischer und ausgefallen langer Schlachtenverläufe, da das Einheitenlimit innerhalb der Schlacht, so genannte Hitpoints von Raumschiffen und die Feueranimation und Feuerfrequenz von Raumschiffen angepasst wurde. Auch wurde in der Modifikation darauf geachtet, das Einheiten des Galaktischen Imperiums und Einheiten der Rebellen-Allianz derer aus den Büchern und Filmen nachempfunden wurden. Die Modifikation ist sowohl im Gefechts- als auch Galaktischen Bürgerkriegsmodus onlinefähig. Awakening of the Rebellion Awakening of the Rebellion war der große Bruder der jeweiligen SAU-Modifikation. Es wurde schon in der ersten Version der Modifikation das bisherige Spielprinzip Empire at Wars verändert und deutlich komplexer gemacht. Dabei wurde massiv auf die Vorlagen aus Buch und Film eingegangen, um gleichermaßen Rebellion und Imperium so wirken zu lassen, wie bislang im Star Wars-Universum geschehen. Als imperialer Spieler griff man zumeist auf schwere und teure Kriegsmaschinerie zurück und brauchte für die Raumjägerüberlegenheit Eskortträger, während Rebellen praktisch keine vergleichbaren Angriffsschiffe hatten, stattdessen durch Geschick zum Erfolg kommen mussten. Der Fokus der Modifikation lag jedoch auf dem Singleplayer, da bis auf das Gefecht ein Online-Spiel nicht möglich war. Während die meisten Modifikationen auf die Produktion von Massen an Einheiten aufbauen, ist in AotR ganz klar das Gameplay und die Story im Vordergrund. Neuartig war unter anderem, dass verschiedenste Raum- und Bodengebäude benötigt wurden, um bestimmte Dinge bauen zu können. Aufgrund des geringen Bauplatzes war man als Spieler beispielsweise gezwungen, bestimmte Gebäude oder Werften auf bestimmten Planeten zu bauen. So sind Großkampfschiffswerften nur dort baubar, wo in den Star Wars-Büchern ebenfalls welche angesiedelt waren. Im Laufe der Zeit, von Spielversion zu Spielversion, hat sich die Modifikation stetig weiterentwickelt. Waren zu Beginn nur die beiden Hauptparteien spielbar, gibt es in Version 2.5 es auf Seiten der Black Sun etwa die Möglichkeit, einen störrischen Piraten zu eliminieren, um dessen Organisation in die Black Sun überzuführen. Oder etwa eine Hutt-Story um Jabba. Weitere Projekte Ein weiteres fertiggestelltes Projekt stellt Rage of War & Trek Wars dar. Der Mod stellt ein Crossover zwischen Star Wars und Star Trek dar, wobei man die Möglichkeit erhält, als Föderation gegen die drei Fraktionen aus Forces of Corruption zu kämpfen. Hierbei wurde eine komplett neue, vierte Fraktion erschaffen und auch die K.I. angepasst. Ein weiteres Star-Wars Projekt ist noch in Arbeit und trägt den Namen Advanced Units Mod / Frontlines. Des Weiteren wurde lange Zeit an Clone Wars Legends, einer Modifikation für die Klonkriege, gearbeitet. Weblinks *Offizielle Homepage *Einige Beispielmodelle Kategorie:Spielmodifikationen